Olas del mar, sentimientos sin mencionar
by Sehira Kikyo
Summary: Toko Zaisen, no comprende lo que siente por un amigo... o seran dos. Descubranlo
1. Confundida

**Giana: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están me tarde mucho en publicar el ultimo fic que icé, vean para estas vacaciones tengo que preparar un teatro una exposición y muchísima tarea de mates por lo cual no me pude concentrar T-T *?* **

**Mis sueños se tornan borrosos y solo repite uno, todos los días….. Bueno pero mientras subo mi primer fic también subiré este que es uno que sale de mi imaginación y no de mis sueños (*.*)**

**Kido:-apareciendo por el cuarto donde esta Giana- ¿al fin publicaras lo que preparabas en la semana?**

**Giana: Kido….¿ Como entraste?**

**Kido: eso no importa… pero dinos Giana ¿de que se trata? Mejor dicho ¿de quien? **

**Giana: no creo que te convenga saberlo…**

**Kido: Si es de mi hermana… no hay problema, pero si es de mi hermana y…**

**Giana: no, mas bien es de 2 personas que se… Mejor los dejo con el fic antes de que Kido se de cuenta…**

**Kido: ¿eh? A veces no te entiendo…**

**Giana: bueno los dejo con:**

**OLAS DEL MAR, SENTIMIENTOS SIN MENCIONAR **

**Aclaración: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si no a **_**Level-5, **_**si me perteneciera todo seria diferente**

Estaba por anochecer, cierta pelirroja caminaba por la arena del mar…

Iba vestida con un short de jeans y una blusa blanca, por lo visto ella pensaba tenia la mirada perdida en las olas que tocaban sus pies en la arena, estaba descalza, con los zapatos en las manos y todo en paz, pero esa paz se fue cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-_Bueno… si estaré allá a las 8… nos vemos…-_ Aun seguía pensativa cuando a lo lejos escucho una voz muy familiar que la llamaba.

-¡Toko!...

-Rika

-Toko ¿que haces aquí? deberías ir a alistarte la fiesta comienza en una hora

-Ya le dije a Natsumi que llegare a las una hora mas tarde

Haciendo un puchero- Yo no dejare que pases esta oportunidad… vamos a cambiarnos

-Rika estoy pensando….- ella se dio cuenta que si no hacia un prueba nunca despejaría su duda-Cierto vamos.

-Así me gusta vamos a… mi casa allí tengo mucha ropa

-Tengo una idea, por que no vas a tu casa traes tu ropa y las probamos en mi casa mientras y elijo un atuendo.

-Me parece bien, voy a estar en tu casa dentro de 10 minutos con todo mi armario!

-Te espero….

Así Rika fue casi como un rayo a su casa mientras que Toko se dirigía a su hogar con pasos sumamente lentos, quería despejar la duda que llevaba en ella, la única opción era esa fiesta.

La fiesta de verano que Natsumi Raimon organizo, claro para unir parejas como todos los bailes, la fiesta no era de gala solo era una idea de Natsumi para quitarle a Endo tanto Soccer de la mente y que por lo menos se fijara en ella, en realidad era una fiesta para cumplir muchos propósitos, la idea era:

1. Que Endo se fijara en Natsumi (como saben Endo solo piensa en Soccer)

2. Que Haruna y Gouenji, pongan bien su relación secreta para formalizar (Estos dos chicos habían tenido una relación secreta de la cual solo estaban enteradas Toko Natsumi y Cabeyama/El ultimo mencionado los había visto en casa de Shuuya viendo una película/ pero no deberían contarle a nadie)

3: La tercera era especial mente para unir las parejas por lo cual habían muchos invitados.

Toko había sacado a Endo de su mente, pero por lo visto se había enamorado de otro chico.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba sola y fue a su vestidor, era gigante y tenia de todo, por lo visto Rika se sorprendería ya que seria la primera que visita a Toko.

Revoloteo entre un montón de ropa que estaba colgada y entonces saco unos vaqueros azules una blusa y una chaqueta blanca.

Escucho el timbre de su casa y cuando abrió definitiva mente quien mas iba a ser, Rika claro ella traería muchas bolsas en la mano bolsas inmensas, como le había dicho a se unos instantes _"Traeré todo mi armario"_

-Ya llegaste…

-No me alcanzo en estas pequeñas bolsas así que solo traje lo necesario

-Vamos a mi cuarto…

-Que linda es tu casa- dijo mientras subían al siguiente piso entraron a la tercera habitación y el cuarto de Toko era inmenso, era gigante.

-¿En serio esta es tu habitación?- Rika se quedo sorprendida y atónita

-Si mi padre es algo…

-Sola mente la Sala de mi casa mide así

-Basta de tanto admirar

-Si que esta desanimada, a ver, a si ¿sabias que invitaron a Reika?

-Claro me informaron –cuando vio a Rika ella tenia una cara picarona

-Ella no sabe muchas cosas – dijo Rika mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura

-¿Que harás?...

-Es una sorpresa, pero ya sabes con quien la metemos ¿Cierto?

-Y quien no lo sabe...

Ambas dijeron- con Kazemaru…

-Ayudo en algo… no tu ya es….- justo recordó lo que le dijeron.

_**Flashback**_

_-Bueno esta todo listo ¿Haruna de quien conseguiste ayuda?- Dijo Natsumi_

_-Pues…- sacando la libreta que llevaba- obvio es de los solteros… Tachimukai trabajara por que le devolvamos el favor, Handa trabajara por unas canciones para su ipad, Fubuki lo hará por unas 500 canciones de música, Hiroto lo hará por una aplicación de computadora y por ultimo Jordán lo hará por el celular que le decomisaron en clases_

_-¿Podrás cumplirlo todo?-pregunto Aki_

_-Si nos pueden ayudar… Claro_

_-Bien necesito los planes a los chicos para entregárselos_

_-Rika necesitamos un plan tus eres de estas cosas…_

_-Bien hay que hacer esto…_

_En allí las chicas se reúnen y como en media hora logran hacer un plan perfecto_

_-Muy bien Haruna ve a darles esto a los chicos _

_-Claro Natsumi – cuando esta dispuesta a correr Natsumi la detiene y le dice a susurro -tu información esta después de que Endo y yo volvamos de la Fuente, tu vendrás con Handa y Goenji estará en los arbustos de ataras Aki le dará la señal y el entrara al escenario, Handa dará el silencio y darán su información, ¿esta bien?_

_-Y chicas sin decir a nadie…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-No no dije nada, vamos a cambiarnos

-Esta bien ven, aquí es mi armario- abrió la puerta de la inmensa habitación.

-En serio ¿este es tu armario? Es el tamaño de mi habitación- estaba caminando de aquí para allá viendo las trajes, vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, maquillaje, vestidores, accesorios, entre otros que había en el armario de Toko.

-Deja de admirarlo mira elegí eso para ir- le mostro la blusa, la chaqueta y los vaqueros

_ ¿Que? no iras con eso yo voy a elegir tu vestuario- dijo busqueteando toda la ropa de los armarios y de todo lo que había hasta que saco otro montón.

-Quiero que te hagas la prueba

Toko izo muchas pruebas en 15 minutos y Rika por fin eligió.

-Bien estos te resaltan – le lanzo unos vaqueros apretos eran jeans con una blusa apreta al cuerpo con poco escote de un tono celeste y una chaqueta que le llegaba casi al estomago de color azul.

-¿Esto? Bueno me iré a cambiar…

Tardo como unos 5 minutos en cambiarse y salió, Rika tenia razón ese atuendo le daba muy bien, resaltaba el tono de su piel.

-Bueno te ves bien, ahora yo me voy a cambiar – Rika salió en un parpadeo con unos jeans con unas zapatillas deportivas muy a la moda con una blusa amarilla que le resaltaban el cuerpo

-Muy bien ahora arreglar el peinado

-Yo voy así…

-Basta de bromas Toko yo te arreglo

La vio de diferentes perfiles y al fin le llego una idea a la cabeza, la hizo sentar y le saco la gorra que siempre llevaba con ella su pelo había sido un poco mas largo de lo que aparenta

Le ondulo el pelo y lo dejo caer en Rizos que destocaban su cara,luego lo recogió el una media cola, el tono de su piel se realzaba, ya que ella es algo morena y su cabello pelirrojo la hacia ver deslumbrante.

Rika estaba orgullosa de su trabajo

-Listo así iras, así estas mejor

-Lo hago por ti, por mi iba como yo quería, no estoy de animo para estas cosas hoy aunque muchos esperaban esta fiesta de verano que siempre organiza Natsumi

-Bueno ahora dime ¿que hora es?

-Son las 7.30

-Ya debimos estar allí –se peina a lo alocado pero su resultado es muy hermoso, esta con el pelo normal solo que la adorna una broche amarillo.

-Bien vamos.

Ambas salen con paso rápido de la mansión y van directo a la carretera, van en el auto de Toko

-Que pasa estas muy inquieta…

-Debí estar allí a las 7 debía ayudar a Natsumi con las cosas

-Bien espera me están llamando/ _Bueno… claro… no yo estoy viniendo con Rika… esta bien… le digo pero yo voy a llamar a mi padre… claro… ya estamos llegando… adiós. /_

-Que dice Natsumi

-Dice que luego de la fiesta habrá una Pijamada pregunta si te puedes quedar.

-Claro además ya será muy tarde, ¿tú te quedas?

-Si, mi papá me dejara

-Bueno, ¿y solo seremos chicas?

-No me lo dijo pero no importa

-Señoritas ya llegamos- el conductor de Toko las interrumpió

-Gracias…

-¿A que hora vengo por usted señorita?

-No te preocupes me quedare yo llamare a mi padre

-Muy bien hasta mañana.

**Aqui lo dejo por razones de mi tarea pero ya viene el siguiente capi **

**Los dejo antes de que Kido vuelva y me haga un monton de pregutntas ok  
**

**Aclaracion:inazuma eleven no me pertenece si no a Lavel-5, si me perteneciera todo seria diferente.  
**

**Previews?  
**


	2. CHICAS,NUEVO PLAN

**Holis!**

**Bueno aquí traje la conti de el Fic espero que les guste y gracias por leer!**

**Y gracias al primer lector: **_**Goenji-Tsurugi**_

**Anticipada mente gracias por tener en cuenta los fics ya que soy nueva supongo que casi nadie me toma en cuenta… -.-**

**Bueno eso no es lo importante si no que les subo la conti no tan larga x que tengo cosillas que hacer.**

**Y bueno hablando de esto tardare en subir los capis de mis dos fics ya que el internet se me corta de rato en rato ok espero que no se molesten pero aquí les dejo la conti.**

**Fudou: que mentirosa eres**

**Giana: no te metas niño frívolo**

**Fudou: tu internet se corta, si, tienes que hacer cosas si pero que el fic trata sobre Nastumi no**

**Giana:*?* de que hablas yo no hable de Natsumi**

**Fudou:¡ mientes!**

**Giana: que haces aquí**

**Fudou: Kido te busca…**

**Giana: -Ocultándose detrás de Fudou- Escóndeme x favor Kido no debe enterarse de quien se trata el Fic**

**Fudou: no lo llamo con una condición**

**Giana: vale pero en secreto ok mientras arreglo las cosas con el frívolo**

**Fudou: deja de decirme así…**

**Giana: los dejo con el capi 2 ¿NUEVOS AMORIOS?**

**La **_**Cursiva**_** son pensamientos importantes o hablando por teléfono**

**Los *asteriscos* son mi aparición**

* * *

Toko y Rika entran a la mansión de Natsumi, por lo visto todo esta preparado la decoración los bocadillos el arreglo absolutamente todo pero aun no llegaron los invitados.

-Iré a ver si las chicas ya se encuentran, ¿esta bien?, no te muevas de aquí Toko

Rika va a la cocina de la casa de Natsumi y Toko aun algo triste se queda allí viendo la decoración que hay cuando ve salir a Tachimukai de una habitación por lo cual Toko se sorprende.

-¡Hola!

-¡Toko ya llegaste! Pensé que no vendrías, el día que Natsumi anuncio la fiesta no te vi muy animada como todos los que estuvimos presentes

-Si, pues vine a ver nada mas…- Toko ve al chico llevaba unos pantalones Azules, una camiseta de mangas largas celeste y una chamarra.

-Te ves bien…

-También tu… bueno alguien te invito como pareja?

-¿¡Por que lo preguntas?

-N-no por nada…- el chico se sonrojo un poco ya que sabia lo que estaba pensando Toko pero la pregunta era para su amigo del Alma para su hermano.

-bueno ¿eres el único que llego?

-No, adentro están Handa, Fubuki Hiroto y Jordán

-Que hacen tan temprano…

-Solo quisimos ayudar un poco además fue coincidencia, yo vine para ver algo *Giana: ovio era para ver si asistía alguien*

-Ahora, ¿me podrías decir que hora es? por favor

-Claro – viendo el celular que saco del bolsillo del pantalón- son las 8:50, nadie llego aun.

-Yo me aburro…

-Toko y Tachimukai ¿Que hacen allí solos?- dijo una voz conocida que salió de otra habitación.

-Handa, ¿que estas pensando?- La chica se acerco amenazante al castaño.

El vestía con unos Jeans plomos y una camisa de cuello abierto de color Blanco

-No…, me refería a… a… Tachimukai, si, si a Tachimukai –Viendo al portero con ojos suplicantes para que lo salvara.

- Si, ¿que pasa Handa?-Dijo Tachimukai que por lo visto estaba disfrutando la vista.

-Chicos ¿que hacen?- Se acercaba una chica de pelo azul, claro era Haruna Otonashi, vestia con unas zapatillas verdes, una falda verde con detalles de un verde mas oscuro, una blusa blanca y un chaleco verde oscuro.

Handa que estaba en aprietos vio venir a Haruna.

-Haruna, que bien que llegaste…

-Haruna, no interfieras

-No es por interferir Toko, pero Rika te busca.

-Te salvaste castaño-Y Toko se va junto a Haruna hacia la cocina.

-Tachimukai… no me vuelvas a pedir prestado nada, por que no lo hare.

-No te enojes Handa, estaba jugando…

-Claro por tu jueguito, casi me mata Toko

- Tsunami te asesina si sabe que te estas metiendo con Toko

-¿Qué? dices "metiendo" yo digo que me quería asesinar

-Mira, mejor vamos adentro Hiroto ya esta poniendo las señales que usaremos

- Esta bien vamos

Ambos chicos suben las gradas que llevaban a muchas habitaciones entraron a la habitación 18, era una habitación alejada y en allí estaban los planes de los chicos "solteros"

A muchos sorprendió esto ya que tanto como Hiroto, Jordan y Fubuki tenían éxito con las chicas, no tengan una novia, también se sabia que a Fubuki le gustaba Haruna y el pensaba decírselo a Haruna esa misma noche pero lo que el no sabe , es que Haruna y Goenji se formalizarían justo ese día.

Por otro lado a Hiroto le gustaba Reina Yagami pero aun no se confirmo nada de eso, a pesar de que solo lo sabía Midorikawa.

Y de Midorikawa a Hiroto sele hubieran salido unas palabritas pero Midorikawa estaba al pendiente de eso.

Handa y Tachimukai nunca estuvieron enamorados *perdón, pero a mi no me gusta la pareja de Tachi/Haru*

- Con las chicas-

-Ya llegaran los invitados, debemos prepararnos- Natsumi se veía algo tensa

-"Todo" esta preparado- Rika estaba sospechosa

-Chicas donde esta Aki- Haruna buscaba a la chica.

-Fue a arreglarse, además sabes que Kido es muy amable y le dijo que la recogería

-Si claro…

-Bien ¿y Toko?

-Últimamente Toko esta algo triste y desorientada, esta en la terraza

- Mejor, así no sabe de los planes-Natsumi estaba mas nerviosa

-Señorita Raimon los invitados comienzan a llegar- el mozo de Natsumi las interrumpió

-Gracias…, vamos chicas.

-Con los chicos-

-Fubuki (llevaba unos jeans con una camiseta de gala con un chaleco ), ¿le diras a Haruna lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto Tachimukai

-Sabes Tachimukai no quiero hablar de eso aquí – Dijo Fubuki mirando a Handa

-No te preocupes Fubuki si a mi me gusto Haruna fue antes… además yo también quiero saber- Handa no mostraba interés ante las palabras de Fubuki

- Vamos Fubuki dinos- Midorikawa (llevaba unos jeans plomos una camisa celeste y llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta los codos) se veía interesado en el tema

-Bien, si pienso decírselo al final de la fiesta

-Lo vas a lograr…- Hiroto (el estaba con una camisa ploma y una chaqueta mas oscura, unos pantalones negros) ya sabia lo que Goenji sentía por Haruna pero no sabia que estaban en una relación secreta.

-Esperen oigo algo

-Yo n oigo nada Fubuki

-Ya llegaron…

Los chicos salieron y vieron a Natsumi y Haruna recibiendo a los invitados como siempre primero fueron chicas…

-Hola Reika… Hola Michiko - Natsumi recibía a las primeras en llegar

-Natsumi, gracias por la invitación

-Te estaremos agradecidas

-Nos faltaban chicas…

-Bien, allá vienen mas personas

-Claro, pasen

También llegaron algunos jugadores como Sakuma y Genda

Los chicos que están en el plan ya disimulaban con las chicas llegadas

Y así fueron llegando las parejas primero llego Fudou con Fuyuka ambos vestían elegantemente

Luego Kido y Aki (esta es una pareja opcional ya que Ichinose iría con Rika aunque no quisiera)

Fueron llegando más chicos Goenji, Endo, Kazemaru, Max, había muy pocas chicas, pero de chicos había variedad.

Al fin llegaron "casi" todos solo faltaban un par de chicas pero ellas eran una sorpresa

Entre todos los invitados estaban:

Endo, Kazemaru, Max, Kurimatsu, Tsunami, Genda, Aphrodi, Sakuma, Fudou, Kido, Toramaru, Ichinose, Domon, Diam*upsi creo que es su nombre en español* y Yamino también asistieron

Entre las chicas, Reika, Michiko, Otani Tukushi *la aumente por que no sabia a quien mas poner*, Mercury*upsi me olvide el nombre* y como ya conocen las gerentes del Raimon

-Natsumi, no llegan

-Tranquila Aki, ya llegaran

-Chicas, el plan…- Handa ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso

-Espera Handa… ahora vete, vete.-Empuja a Handa hacia otro lado- allí están.

-Voy a traerlas sin que Midorikawa ni Hiroto se den cuenta- Haruna saludo a dos chicas y las metió en la habitación 20 sin que nadie sospechara, Natsumi y Aki entraron.

-¿Que horas son estas de llegar?- Natsumi estaba algo molesta

-Lo siento Natsumi, había mucho trafico

-Bien, ¿listas cierto?

-Claro, Aquí las dos estamos más que listas

Muy bien traeré a tres chicas mas esperen un momento. Natsumi salió y regreso con Reika, Otani y Michiko.

-Muy bien chicas quiero presentarles a Reika,(la mencionada vestía una blusa larga mas abajo de la cintura de color naranja con detalles de mariposas de un naranja mas fuerte, con una calza negra y unas zapatillas naranjas, llevaba el pelo suelto con dos broches a los costados),a Otani ( vestía con un jean negro, una blusa apreta de color amarillo con detalles mostaza y el pelo rubio ondulado)y a Michiko ( ella vestía una falda negra con detalles con brillo una blusa rosa y una chaqueta del mismo tono )

-Un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Reyna Yagami(ella vestía un jean negro con detalles con brillo y una blusa como la de Natsumi pero en un tono plomo, el pelo con las puntas sobresalientes, llevaba una expresión alegre como siempre) y ella es mi amiga/señalando a la chica que había a lado/.

-Mi nombre es… Sehira Kagome Kishida * nadie dijo que no me metiera al Fic*(llevaba una falda negra con detalles blancos unas medias largas blancas, botas negras, blusa larga, desde los hombros hasta mas abajo de la cintura, el pelo negro con mechones blancos *al igual que Reyna*, ondulado y hasta el estomago)

-Chicas ya que se conocen ustedes tendrán un papel importante, quiero que hagan…

* * *

**Giana:Bueno aquí se los dejo**

**Fudou: No te llamas Sehira**

**Giana: en japonés si**

**Fudou: ¿podrías acompañarme al baile?- en tono de Burla**

**Giana: no me molestes Fudou**

**Fudou: es tu penitencia…**

**Giana: si pero será en el fic**

**Fudou: Vale la pena… **

**Giana: bueno di lo que continua**

**Fudou: ¿Qué?**

**Giana: apura devo aser mi tarea**

**Fudou: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a …. Ya saben bla bla bla**

**Giana: gracias por…**

**Fudou: si ya sabemos tu gracias y toda la cosa ahora...**

**Ambos: Previews?**


	3. ¿COINCIDENCIA?¡Claro que no! Part1

**Giana: Hola! Ya me tarde en subir el capitulo, mi imaginacion me esta fallando por lo cual les pido perdón…**

**Fudou: eso nadie te lo cree**

**Giana: deja de hablar frívolo**

**Fudou: que me dejes de llamar asi**

**Giana: que dejes de meterte**

**Fudou: como la podrán aguantar**

**Giana: eso no te conviene**

**Fudou: vas a poner tu fic o no**

**Giana: claro –algo molesta.**

**Fudou: hoy es tu penitencia…**

**Giana: Lo se, es estar con tigo en el Baile ¿cierto?**

**Fudou: claro… y te hare sufrir tanto…**

**Giana: un momento, en el baile tu vas con Fuyuka**

**Fudou: - algo sonrojado- **

**Giana: mejor busca otra, los dejo con ¿COINCIDENCIA?... ¡CLARO QUE NO! "Reika y Kazemaru" Y fudou dilo**

**Fudou: -sigue como lo dejamos- Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Giana si no a **_**Level-5**_

**Giana: gracias, Comenten!**

Cap.3 ¿COINCIDENCIA?... ¡CLARO QUE NO¡ "Reika y Kazemaru"

-Chicas como ya se conocen harán un papel importante, quiero que hagan lo que les digo, Haruna tiene un romance secreto con el delantero estrella Shuuya Goenji

-No lo esperaba de Haruna –Reyna quedo algo sorprendida pero no tanto como las demás

-Si y ella formalizara su relación hoy

-¿Dara la información?- Michiko estaba feliz por ella

-Si, algunos chicos debieron ayudarnos hoy pero por los visto, están distraídos en la fiesta

-¿Quiénes son?- Otani aun angustiada por saber formulo la pregunta

-Kazemaru, Handa, Fubuki, Hiroto y Jordán- Había excluido a Tachimukai por que tenia que unir parejas lo mas rápido posible y justo en ese instante entro Haruna a la Habitación y sin saludar le susurro algo a Natsumi.

Todas las chicas fueron a felicitar a Haruna por el noviazgo por lo cual ella se puso de animo

-Gracias chicas

-Miren aquí yo ya hace un sorteo y les entregare un papel a cada una de ustedes- les entrego una hoja de papel a cada una donde estaba escrito lo que debían hacer

-¿Debemos hacer lo que dice?- Sehira vio a las chicas leendo el papel que le entregaron

-Si, es para que el noviazgo de Haruna se formalice correctamente

-Todo esta bien pero en aquí dice "con el respectivo chico" ¿a que se refiere?-Reyna leía el papel y formulo la pregunta

- Si, eso, les diré con quien les toca por que ya es tarde, Reika iras con Kazemaru, Otani iras con Handa, Michiko iras con Fubuki, Reyna iras con Hiroto, Sehira iras con Midorikawa y por ultimo yo con Endo

Todas quedaron algo sonrojadas por los chicos con los que les toco y no podrían hacerlo.

-Perdón, pero ¿puedo cambiar con Michiko con Reika o con alguien?

-Chicas hubiera echo que ustedes elijan pero ya es tarde.

-Todo sea por un noviazgo –dijo decaída Reika

-¡Eso es chicas ahora a poner el plan en marcha!

Todas salieron de la habitación y solo quedaron Haruna y Natsumi

-Ya les informaste a los chicos

-Ya están poniendo el plan en marcha

-Muy bien has tu parte y dile a Aki también

-Esta bien Natsumi te deseo suerte con Endo

-Vamos – ambas chicas salieron de la habitación hacia poner el respectivo plan

*Desde ahora pondré por separado cada pareja tomen en cuenta que de TODAS las parejas sucede TODO al mismo tiempo esta bien, pero como ya dije pondré en separado*

-Con Reika-

Ella estaba en el inmenso jardín, junto a la fuente leendo lo que decía su papel:

_En la fuente esperaras hasta la respectiva hora, veras a la chica Nº5 parada en la puerta principal, a la chica Nº3 en las gradas principales, a la chica Nª 2 junto a los Bocaditos, a la chica Nº4 junto al Dj, y la Nº 6 en la puerta del segundo Jardín, también tomaremos en cuenta a Haruna como la Nº 7 que la veras en el balcó Aki por su nombre que estará en la puerta del cuarto 9. _

-Un momento no nos dieron números- vio atrás de su papel era la Nº1 y recordó el orden en la que les puso Natsumi:

"_**-**__**Reika iras con Kazemaru, Otani iras con Handa, Michiko iras con Fubuki, Reyna iras con Hiroto, Sehira iras con Midorikawa y por ultimo yo con Endo"**_

-Entonces yo soy 1, Otani 2, Michiko 3, Reyna 4, Sehira 5, Natsumi 6 Haruna estaba como 7 y Aki, veamos que mas dice.

_A la hora exacta empiezas desde aquí, Iras con el respectivo chico al baile, tienes 3 minutos para invitarlo a bailar, bailaran 8 minutos e irán a la fuente a conversar, tienes 9 minutos para conversar y darás la señal a la chica Nº 4 que estará bailando, saldrás de la fuente y dejaras a la chica Nº4 sola, iras a la mesa 7 y conversaran tienes 10 minutos en el cual debes conocer al respectivo chico, te dará la señal la chica Nº6 que estará bailando, saldrás de tu mesa e iras a comer algún bocadito con el respectivo chico tienes 4 minutos, y se sentaran en el asient del balcón 3, darás la señal al asiento 9 en el cual estará sentada Aki, luego un chico hará silencio desde el escenario de las gradas principales, échale un vistazo a cada uno de los balcones en el balcón 1 estará la chica 3 en el balcón 2 estará la chica 5 en el balcón 3 tu en el balcón 4 la chica 2 y en el balcón 5 la chica 4, la chica N no estarán y Aki estará en cualquier balcón. No se aceptan fracasos puedes usar todo contra el respectivo chico y por ultimo debes empezar 9. _

_Con una gota en la cabeza- parece una misión de espías, veamos quienes son los números, tengo 2 minutos- ella vio Sehira en la puerta principal, Michiko en las gradas, Otani junto a los bocaditos, Reyna donde el DJ, Natsumi en la puerta del segundo Jardín, Haruna en el Balcón y aki en la puerta del cuarto 9, todo estaba en orden faltaba un minuto y diviso a Kazemaru junto a las bebidas tomándose un refresco de Cola._

-Vamos, ya es hora- a las 9.21 todas empezaron *pero primero nos centraremos en estos dos tortolos*

Ella lo asusto por detrás- ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kazemaru

-Reika eres tu, ¡que susto me diste!

-Si lo siento estaba algo aburrida así que vine y me encontré con tigo.

-Nastumi te invito, hay gente que no me esperaba- había pasado un minuto, Reika tenia 2 minutos para invitarlo a Bailar

-Si, me quedare aquí habrá una Pijamada ¿tu te quedaras?

-Pues si Natsumi también me invito

-Que bien, ¿no sabes quienes mas estarán?- ya eran 2 minutos

-Veamos, no recuerdo…. Creo que son…

-Oye te parece si bailamos me gusta mucho esa canción- un poco mas y tres minutos tocaba la canción de 3ball: Intentalo - Vamos Kazemaru ¿Si?

-Claro…

Ambos estuvieron bailando por 8 minutos, mientras pasaban los minutos, Reika divisaba a las chicas.

-Vamos a la fuente que aquí ya izo calor- exactos 8 minutos

-Tienes razón – Ambos se sentaron junto a la fuente y se pusieron a hablar de la pijamada que habría.

-No sabía que íbamos a hacer la Pijamada con chicos

-También nos informaron recién, por lo visto la mayoría son del Raymon

-Pero eso me alegra mas, a veces solo entre chicas es aburrido

-Tienes razón, entre chicos también es aburrido-

Así pasaron hablando, junto a ellos habían personas que no conocían, mas que todo había jugadores de Soccer con sus respectivas novias cosa que a ambos los hacían sonrojar de rato en rato, justo en el instante cuando dos chicos caminaban agarrados de la mano tiernamente Reika recordó que debía dar una señal a la 4 o sea Reyna ,faltaba 1 minuto, la vio a ella y a Hiroto Bailando una canción de Jennifer López por lo cual ella dio un silbido disimulada mente, Reyna se dio cuenta y jalo a Hiroto, hasta la fuente.

-Vamos adentro ya izo frio

-Bien- vio a Hiroto con Reyna y los saludo – Hiroto hola y Reyna

-Kazemaru hola

-Hola, hola tenemos que irnos que me congelo vamos Kazemaru- Reika jalaba a Kazemaru hacia adentro

-Reika, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

-No, pero si tu deseas…

-No importa, vamos a sentarnos

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa 7 donde Reika izo que Kazemaru la dijera todo sobre el mientras ella lo anotaba en su mente, faltando dos minutos vio a escondidas el papel para ver que mas debería hacer, decía que la chica 6 o sea Natsumi debería darle una señal, de pronto escucho un silbido muy suave y vio a Natsumi en la pista de Baile con Endo que hablaba con Genda

-¿Te parece ir a probar los bocaditos?

-Si tu quieres claro- Ambos estuvieron comiendo mientras s intercambiaban miradas pasaron 3 minutos y medio y vio de lejos como y pasados 4 minutos Reika jalo a Kazemaru y lo agarro de la mano para que el no dijera nada mientras muchos los miraban.

-Parece que darán información…- Reika estaba avergonzada

-Cierto vamos a los balcones

-Si, vamos allá- ella no soltaba la mano del defensa mientras subían las gradas llegaron al balcón 3 en los asientos 7 y 8, definitiva mente Aki no había sido notada por Kazemaru por lo cual Reika le dio un codazo suave, Aki se levanto y fue donde Tachimukai y luego donde Handa que estaba con Otani agarrados de la mano de la mano. De pronto tachimukai empezó a hablar, dio Silencio y empezó el entretenimiento.

Vio en cada uno de los balcones, en el balcón 5 Reyna y Hiroto, Reyna apoyada en Hiroto también Aki estaba allí , en el balcón 4 Otani y Handa, el brazo del castaño pasaba por detrás de la Rubia y ella apoyada en el castaño, en El balcón 3 ella y Kazemaru que parecían ser novios, en el Balcón 2 Sehira y Midorikawa, El brazo del joven pasaba por detrás de la chica y por ultimo en el balcón 1 debía estar Michiko pero no estaba , estaban dos asientos vacios, de pronto vio a todas las chicas "agentes" asustadas y alteradas dando señales. No se podía hacer nada, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la función de artistas invitados, celebridades, bromas y de todo, nadie sabia nada ni donde estaba Michiko.

Kazemaru se quedo mirando a Reika y viéndola se acerco a ella…

-Reika ¿viniste sola?

-No, vine con Michiko

-¿Tienes novio?

-No, en Osaka es difícil encontrar a alguien ¿Por qué?

-Solo curiosidad

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien o tienes novia?

-La verdad no, antes todo era Soccer ahora que ganamos tenemos fans pero es difícil encontrar a alguien especial que no se interese solo por que eres un jugador de Soccer.

-Ya veo, ¿pero te gusta alguien?

-A ti no te puedo mentir, si me gusta alguien, es una chica que me gusta por como es, como me mira, como me habla, que no tiene miedo a demostrar quien es de verdad y que no se interesa en cosas superficiales, una chica que me enamoro desde que la conocí que sabe valorar lo que tiene y para mi suerte no tiene novio.

-eres muy bueno, nadie negaría ser tu novia

-¿tu crees eso?

-Pues se ve que la amas con el corazón, ella debe tener mucha suerte por que alguien como tu no debe sufrir por amor

-Reika quiero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer…

-A que te…- Justo en ese momento ella sintió como el joven defensa se acercaba a ella lentamente y sentía el aliento en cara los labios actuaron por si solos y se unieron en un beso que se fue profundizando cada vez mas… aunque les faltaba el aire no podían detenerse

Se escucho la voz de Tachimukai y tuvieron que parar, Tachimukai dijo:

-Bueno, aquí estuvimos con uno de los mejores magos del país, ahora antes de continuar aquí mis amigos quieren un momento para dar unas noticias, adelante.

-Hola compañeros… primera mente gracias por asistir a esta fiesta de verano la cual Natsumi Raymon organizo donde nos pudimos encontrar después de algún tiempo, pero ese no es el punto si no que…-Saco a Natsumi del fondo y tomados de la mano el portero dijo- en esta noche tan especial, vi la belleza de muchas amigas mías pero en especial vi la belleza de una amiga muy cercana a mi la cual tengo aquí con migo – se uso frente a ella y le dijo- Nastumi Raymon aceptarías ser mi novia.

Todo estaba oscuro y solo se veía al centro del escenario donde estaban los dos frente a frente.

-Si, acepto encantada.

Se escucharon silbidos y aplausos también gritos y todo ese tipo de cosas, Kazemaru y Reika quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia, ¿acaso era una coincidencia? Que esa noche se enamoraran dos parejas, tachimukai volvió al escenario.

-Felicidades al capitán y a la gerente por la relación que tienen, ahora continuemos…

-Tachimukai ¿podrías darme la palabra un momento?-Natsumi no se olvido de su amiga.

-Claro

-Antes de continuar, muchas gracias pero hay otro anuncio mas, Goenji pasa por favor.

-Gracias Natsumi, al igual que el capitán muchos de nosotros solo pensábamos en Soccer y nunca pensamos en otros asuntos… los jugadores tenemos fans pero ellas solo se interesaron en nuestro Soccer no en nosotros, yo me di cuenta de eso hace 1 mes y me di cuenta que había alguien muy especial para mi, una chica que nunca me dejo de la cual me enamore cuando supe que mi vida no solo es Soccer, ella nunca me dejo yo la amo, Haruna Otonashi.

Haruna desde el fondo pasó junto a su Novio

-Natsumi, Toko y Cabeyama gracias por guardar el secreto de que ambos manteníamos un relación secreta.

-Si como lo oyeron hace 2 semanas estamos como novios y ahora mismo se los informamos queremos que sepan que estamos enamorados el uno del otro.

Hubo mas aplausos mas silbidos, se encendieron las luces por un momento para aplaudir a las parejas, Reika vio a Michiko y todas las "agentes" estaban mas calmadas pero a lado de ella estaba el joven Fubuki que no aplaudía, si no que solo miraba con ira a la ultima pareja.

**Cap.4 ¿COINCIDENCIA?... ¡CLARO QUE NO! "Otani y Handa"**

**Sehira: aquí estuvimos con Kazemaru y Reika que linda pareja… además quien no conoce esta pareja**

**Fudou: Yo**

**Sehira: Y tú que me importas frívolo**

**Fudou: Danos avances del siguiente capitulo…**

**Sehira: Lo hare pero no por ti si no por el poco publico que lee mis fics**

**Fudou: lo que tu digas, pero da adelantos**

**Sehira: Se tratara sobre dos de mis personajes favoritos Handa y Otani**

**Fudou: ¿Quien rayos es Otani?**

**Otani: -desde la cocina de Sehira- Te escuche **

**Sehira: Podrías venir un momento**

**Fudou: que hace en tu casa**

**Sehira: ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa?**

**Fudou: la penitencia…**

**Otani: -entrando al cuarto de Sehira- ¿Que pasa?**

**Sehira: Fudou te presento a Otani Tukushi, Otani te presento a Aiko Fudou**

**Fudou: ¿Y tú apareces en la serie?**

**Otani: también es un gusto conocerte**

**Sehira: el no tiene modales**

**Fudou: Si, si bueno responde**

**Otani: En el juego, debería de haber entrado al equipo "Los emperadores de la oscuridad"**

**Fudou: uuy si, te voy a creer eso**

**Otani: Pues claro pregúntale a Max o a Shadow no se tu veras eso**

**Fudou: Si hubieras "entrado" te hubiera conocido yo también tuve algo de la academia Alius**

**Otani: Yo también lo hubiera hecho, o no, ¿Fuyuka sabe de esto?**

**Fudou: -Sonrojado- Y que cuentas ¿como andas con Handa?**

**Otani: -Igual que Fudou- Na…na...No me molestes**

**Sehira: dejemos que arreglen esto mientras voy a llamar a Fuyuka y Handa ¿esta bien?, mientras dejen Previews.**


	4. ¿COINCIDENCIA?¡Calro que no! Part2

**CAP.4 ¿COINCIDENCIA?...!CLARO QUE NO¡ "Otani y Handa"**

-Con Otani-

_Junto a los bocadillos te quedaras hasta la respectiva hora, veras a la chica Nº5 parada en la puerta principal, a la chica Nº3 en las gradas principales, a la chica Nª 1 en la fuente, a la chica Nº4 junto al Dj, y la Nº 6 en la puerta del segundo Jardín, también tomaremos en cuenta a Haruna como la Nº 7 que la veras en el balcó Aki por su nombre que estará en la puerta del cuarto 9. _

Definitivamente, vio a Sehira en la puerta principal, a Michiko en las gradas A Reika en la fuente, a Reyna con el DJ, a la 7 en el balcó Aki en la puerta del cuarto 9.

-Bien, ahora que mas dice:

_A la hora exacta empiezas desde aquí.Iras con el respectivo chico a conversas a la mesa 18 tienes10 minutos para conocer al respectivo chico, luego iras a bailar tienes 5 minutos para bailar en el minuto 3 dale la señal a la Aki que estará en los bocaditos, pasados los cinco minutos, ve al jardin2 donde pasearan por 15 minutos cuando salgas espera en la puerta del jardín la señal de la chica 7 que estará bailando, recibida la señal ve a los bocaditos y pueden conversar por 5 minutos luego dirigete al balcón 4 en los asientos 3 y 4, en el camino el respectivo chico hablara con un joven de su edad, luego disfruta la función._

_Echale un vistazo a los balcones, en el balcón 1 estará la chica 3 en el balcón 2 estará la chica 5 en el balcón 3 la chica 1, en el balcón 4 tu, en el balcón 5 la chica 4, la chica N no estarán y Aki estará en cualquier balcón. No se aceptan fracasos puedes usar todo contra el respectivo chico y por ultimo debes empezar 9. _

-Vaya si que es una tortura, y con…-Poniendose algo sonrojada- que suerte - en forma sarcástica.

Ahora que are faltan 5 minutos.

_-Con Handa-_

_*Recuerden que el también era parte del plan de Natsumi, veamos que sucede*_

El estaba tranqulo en uno de los balcones viendo el panorama desde arriba.

-Bien ahora en que cosas nos metió Natsumi,veamos lo que me dio Haruna- viendo la hoja de papel empezó a leer.

_Primera mente agradecerte por ayudarnos en esta fiesta, con tu ayuda todo será un éxito pero deves hacer lo que se te diga. Empezamos. En tu respectiva posición esperaras, el balcón 1,cuando Hiroto te de una señal tu deves ir a la mesa 18 donde estará una joven, quien sea , deven conversar 10 minutos, invitarla a bailar hasta cuando ella te lo diga, invitala a pasear por el jardín 2 y da las señales a Midorikawa cuando lo encuentres allí, ella te dira que salgan pero si ella no desea salir 15 minutos después tu sacala, haga lo que la dama diga, pero Deves ir a buscar a Haruna a lo mucho en 9 minutos para que avise cierta informacion,,luego tu daras el silencio, terminado todo esto ya sabes tu papel. Por ultimo empiezas 9.23. Suerte y gracias._

-Natsumi te respeto por como escribes pero parece algo difícil… que mas da todo sea por la música que tanto quiero- miro el reloj de su celular- falta… -De pronto Hiroto dio como un saludo a Handa- bueno a empezar.

Como ya saben Otani empezó hace 2 minutos, lo veremos desde el punto de vista de Otani.

-Listo a empezar- y Otani se dirijio a buscar al joven con el cual le había tocado- Vamos ¿Dónde estas?, talvez si voy a la mesa 18 aparezca- Tukushi se dirigió a la mesa 18 y vio al joven casataño aproximarse justo allí.

**=Otani=** "·_Vaya que suerte, asi no me tardare mas, veamos como me acerco a el"_

**=Handa=**_"·Un momento, yo conozco a la chica de la mesa 18, Otani Tukushi la del salón de clases"_

-¿Otani? – Dijo el castaño acercándose a ella

- Shinichi Handa,¡Hola! No pensaba encontrarte aquí- ella por lo visto fingía muy bien, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla aunque ambs estaban nerviosos.

-Tampoco yo –Invitando a sentar a Otani –Natsumi no va en nuestro salón ¿se podría saber como la conoces?.

-Pues Haruna y yo nos conocimos en el club de periodismo, yo redacto la información, asi conoci a Natsumi, ¿Y tu?

-Como sabras soy uno de los miembros en el club de soccer, Natsumi se unió al grupo de las gerentes y asi fuimos conociéndola.

-Si la verdad me alegro que ganaran contra Zeus.

pasaron hablando de futbol unos 6 minutos, faltaban 4 minutos, pero ahora llegaron a un punto que los pondrán en aprietos.

-¿Lograste entrar a jugar internacionalmente?

-La verdad, no, no me interesa, es ya un honor que me conozcan como fundador del Raymon, además si no voy, yo sere el capitán del Raymon.

-Eso me alegra, yo pienso unirme como gerente, se que Kino,Otonashi y Raymon se iran a las FFI, seria gerente y tu capitán, como Endo y Natsumi

-Si, hablando de ellos alla están- cuando los vieron se veian abrazados como si nada importara, se pusieron algo sonrojados ante esa vista del Capitan y la Gerente principal.

-Vaya, si que son buenos amigos- viendo a Endo y Natsumi por unos segudos **=Handa= "·**_Esto es algo vergonzoso"_

_-_Cierto, Endo y Natsumi asi seriamos- Recien se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo lo que la hacia poner mas roja de lo que estaba, tenia que salir de esa atadura- oye te ves bien **=Otani= **_"·Vaya si que estoy algo confundida"_

_-_y tu te ves muy lind…..-**=Handa=**_"·Rayos que estoy… tranquilo que vas a decir "_

Ambos estaban mas que rojos, por simple suerte ya pasaron los diez minutos.

-¿Quieres ir a Bailar?

-Claro encantada, vamos- asi los dos se fueron a bailar.

**=Otani= **"· Cielos, si que estaba en apuros… pero que trate de decir, el me … bueno ahora tengo que dar la señal,era al minuto 3 que devia dar la señal a Aki que deveria estar allí –Viendo los bocaditos –A esperar."

**=Handa= **_"Vaya esto si que es grave, ¿Por qué dije eso? Estoy… no, no me puedo volver a enamorar, ya no importa, ahora, el papel decía " hasta cuando ella quiera" vaya talvez tarde un rato"_

_Justo en el momento que fueron a bailar toco el tema tan exitoso de Don Omar ft Natty Natasha: Dutty __Love__._

Pasaron 3 minutos y Otani dio un silbido disimulado Aki que estaba en los bocaditos, ella lo recibió y se fue, pasaron los 5 minutos bailando.

-Buen tema, ¿ te parece ir al Jardin?- Tukushi estaba cumpliendo todo al pie de la letra

- Claro –justo recordó que devian ir al jardín 2.

Se dirijieron al jardín 2, ambos ivan juntos y muy bien vistos por los ojos curiosos que había allí en el jardín, era muy grande cubierto por paredes de arbustos, arboles, flores, el piso estaba cubierto de césped y el jardín estaba alumbrado por lamparillas que colgaban en las paredes de muchos arboles lo cual hacia que el lugar se viera mucho mas hermoso y romantico, también habían pequeñas pistas de baile donde a lo mucho cabian 3 parejas se escuchaban canciones romanticas, habían pequeños puentes que cruzaban dimuntos ríos, también pequeñas fuentes y cosas super romanticas.

Solo se veian entrar y salir novios de diferentes institutos, pero ellos aun no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso – Dijo Otani entrando al lugar mientras se escuchaba la canción de Reik:Noviembre sin ti.

-Cierto me parece tan rom… - recién se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir y se salvo rápidamente- muy antiguo casi como Roma –No sabia que decir pero eso estuvo cerca.

-Cierto, muy lindo… me encanta, la verdad adentro esta muy lleno y bullicioso, en cambio aquí adentro esta todo en paz.

-Vamos a caminar, me permite señorita – le dijo el castaño dándole el brazo a Otani.

-Vamos – Dijo Otani al mismo tiempo que caminaban acompañados el uno del otro, era una noche perfecta al aire libre y las canciones mas hermosas, era difícil verlos como amigos de pronto la paz se interrumpio.

-Handa, ¡hola!, como has estado espero que bien y un gusto conocer a la novia de mi amigo, un gusto –agarrando la mano de Otani – Yousuke Tsunami un amigo tuyo para cuando quieras, por cierto hacen una bonita pareja…

-Un gusto Tsunami, soy Otani Tukushi, pero yo… -Otani se había ruborizado ante als palabras del surfista

-Aaa… Tukushi, se me hace muy conocido tu nombre.

-Voy en el salón de Endo, pero…

-Cierto, ya recordé, me hablaron de ti un gusto Otani y decirte que conseguiste buen partido aquí con mi amigo…

-Tsunami la verdad solo es… -Tratando de callar a Tsunami, pero el castaño no pudo

_-_Si, si, Claro verlos aquí me sorprendió mucho, por cierto no vieron a…

-Si, Toko esta adentro, creo que con Tachimukai

-Gracias, los estaba buscando un buen rato, nos vemos…

-Si adiós y vete rápido –Por lo visto Handa estaba apenado por la aparición de su amigo en plena paz.

Fue muy oportuno que desde lejos se divisaran dos personas ya muy conocidas.

**=Handa= **_"Bien ahora paso esto y tengo 8 minutos para aclarar mi mente"_

Eran dos personas muy conocidas, se acercaban Midorikawa y Sehira que por lo visto estaban muy distraídos, hablando.

-Handa – Midorikawa se fijo en la pareja.

-Midorikawa, ¿no me presentaras a tu amiga? –Handa miro a la pelinegro que iba junto a Midorikawa.

-Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Sehira Kishida

-Kishida, un gusto, Shinichi Handa, ahora yo te presento a mi amiga.

-Soy Otani Tukushi, un gusto

-Ryuuji Midorikawa, un plcer conocerte, ustedes dos ¿Ya se conocen?

-Si- dijeron ambas

-Midorikawa, Deves ir ¿Entiendes?

-La verdad no…

-Lo de Hiroto… -Recordando lo que devia hacer

-A si ya recuerdo, nos vemos luego Otani y Handa, vamos Sehira.

-Igual mente adiós

El joven peliverde y la palida se fueron directo hacia la salida, mientras estos dos jóvenes se quedaron hablando de los vistos.

-Kishida me parece conocida, tiene el carácter callado y tranquilo de…

-¿De quien?

-No lo se, siéntate, podemos descansar un rato –Ambos se sentaron en un lugar muy bonito, pasados los 4 minutos salieron a la puerta del jardín y Otani espero una señal, de Haruna la cual se la dio mientras bailaba con Toramaru.

-¿Vamos a los bocaditos?, me dio algo de hambre. –Faltaba poco.

-Si, también me dio hambre- ambos se fueron a comer algo en 5 minutos,Handa recordó que devia buscar a Haruna, pero de pronto Tachimukai llamo al castaño.

-Hola Otani, Handa podemos hablar un rato.

-Claro, esperame un momento Otani –El portero y el centrocampista se fueron a un lado.

-¿Que pasa?

-Deves poner en orden todo Handa

-Estoy con Otani, ¿Dónde esta Aki? Asi podriamos resolverlo

-Esta bien, yo entrare en vez de ti, si aceptas que te gusta Otani

-¿Qué? de que estas hablando, es solo una amiga…

-Entonces ¿por que no quieres dejarla?

-Pu… Pu…Pues por que … no quiero dejarla…

-Vamos, dilo o no hay trato…

-No me quiero volver a enamorar, pero lo acepto, la quiero…

-Muy bien, los quiero como novios a lo mucho en 2 semanas –Retirandose del lugar

-Eso no es parte del trato –tratando de detenerlo.

-se que lo haras, adiós, ve con tu amada

-Te estaba buscando Tsunami

-No a mi, si no, a Toko…

-Esta bien, adiós… -Volviendo con la joven –Vamos a los balcones, habrá un espectáculo.

-Que te dijo Tachimukai, ¿es algo importante?

-No, en realidad no es nada, vamos- ambos subieron a los balcones, el joven quería entrar al balcón 1 pero Otani lo dirijio al balcón 4, se sentaron en el asient estuvieron en allí tan juntos, tanto que Otani se apoyo en el joven y el paso su brazo por la espalda de la dio un vistazo a los balcones, en el balcón 5 Reyna y Hiroto, también Aki estaba allí , en el balcón 4 ellos, en el balcón 3 Reika y Kazemaru,en el Balcón 2 Sehira y Midorikawa y por ultimo en el balcón 1 debía estar Michiko pero no estaba , estaban dos asientos vacios, de pronto vio a todas las chicas "agentes" asustadas y alteradas dando señales. No se podía hacer nada, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la función de artistas invitados, celebridades, bromas y de todo, nadie sabia nada ni donde estaba Michiko. "luego ustedes ya saben al información de Nastumi y Endo bueno lo puse en el anterior capi para no hacerles perder el tiempo"

**Uqe no les haya parecido algo aburrido, la erdad lo e hecho sin animo, estoy prepearndo los siguientes capis, están mucho mejor y con mas sorpresas por delante, también noticias que dejaran impactados a todos, les doy una pista, leanmi biografia y verán algo de lo que pasara en el futuro…**

**Una cosa mas, debo decir que me equivoque en el cabello de Otani, ella es castaña, la verdad es que soy algo imprudente con eso y pido perdón x ponerlo mal , **

**Otani Tukushi es castaña.**

**Vale, me despido, subiré pronto la conti:**

**CAP.5 ¿Qué paso con Michiko?... será un capi corto pero lo subiré pronto. Me despido pero dejn previews x fa.**

xfin Fudou salio de mi cuarto

Fudou: buuuu


	5. ¿Que paso con michiko?

**Holaaaaaa**

**Bueno primera mente decir gracias por algunos comentarios que me dejaron , pero ya no tengo muchas ganas de escribir el fic, asi que talvez lo termine pronto, talvez algunos estén molestos por que no esta el famoso ENDAKI pero, deverian decirlo, puedo hacer algo al respecto, ya que el publico es primero, cualquier molestia solo díganme, puedo reacomodar algunas cosillas para que haya mas ranking o algo asi ya que ultimamaente tengo nuevos proyectos en mente y quisiera subirlos y terminar esta hermosa pareja de Touko y Tsunami **

**Por fa les pido cualquier cosa díganme y lo puedo arreglar y espero previews si?**

**Aclaracion: **_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si no a level-5 **_

Cap. **5 ¿que paso con Michiko?**

Ya terminada la función todos devian hacer lo que querían pero lo que hicieron primero fue ir a preguntar a Michiko que estaba sola en la fuente de afuera.

-Vaya, ¿Qu es lo que has hecho Michiko, donde estabas? –Dijo alterada Reika

-No a afectado en nada –Dijo tristemente la acusada

La pelinegro que estaba con Reyna, mirando a los ojos tristes de Michiko le dijo -¿Qué ha pasado Michiko, te veo triste?

-La erdad, me he desilusionado con Fubuki – Menciono y agacho la cabeza tristemente

-Cuentanos que paso

-Bueno, realice todo lo que me dijeron, pero antes de ir a los balones fubuki me dijo algo

-FLASHBACK-

-Pienso que debemos ir a ver la función

-Michiko, no quiero que tomes esto como un malentenido –Dijo Fubuki dando la espalda a Michiko

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo curiosamente Michiko

-Ya me han chismoseado de que te gusto –Dijo Fubuki sin darse cuenta del sonrjo de la joven

-Pe-pe-ro te la vas a-a cr-creer –Dijo tartamudeando la joven

-Michiko, me agradas, pero yo me enamore de una chica que no me abandono en los entrenamientos, que sabe como soy y es una chica perfecta… -Fue interrumpido

-Fubuki, no te lo toms a mal pero, si, me gustas y quisiera ser tu novia

-Dejame terminar por favor, también pienso decirle que la quiero, hoy mismo

- ¿Y quien es? –Dijo gritando al joven

-Es Haruna Otonashi

**-FIN DEL FLASHBAK-**

-Me dio tanta rabia, la estúpida de Haruna le rompió el corazón a Fubuki –Dijo apretando los labios

-Michiko, tu eres aquí la equivocada –Dijo orgullosamente Reyna

-Estoy de acuerdo, No es culpa de Haruna estar con Gouenji –Dijo Sehira

-Claro, ustedes lo dicen por que todas ustedes tuvieron éxito con quien les toco

Todas recordaron lo bien que se la pasaron con los chicos que les tocaron

-Yo me voy –Dijo Michiko empujando a todas y salió del lugar.

-Espera….- Dijo Reika tratando de detenerla

-No, dejala, debe arreglar esto sola –Dijo la joven castaña que no hablo en ese tiempo

Asi todas fueron a disfrutar lo ultimo de la fiesta, hasta que uno por un o fueron retirándose menos los que estaban invitados en la Pijamada.

-Te vas Fubuki –Pegunto Midorikawa

-Ya saben lo que paso chicos, me voy nos vemos – Fubuki salió dsilusionado del lugar

-Le afecto mucho –Dijo Kiyama mientras miraba tristemente a su amigo.

-Bueno, Reyna te esta esperando, mejor no la dejes sola, te la pueden ganar.

-La verdad, tu también tienes suerte, es muy extraño, todos con las respectivas chicas ¿Todo será una coincidencia?

-No lo se, debe serlo, vamos.

Asi Natsumi ya había preparado una lugar muy especial para dormir, Rika se había ido, su mama la llamo a mitad de la fiesta informando que tenían una urgencia.

Pero la joven Toko de la cual no hablamos en un tiempito aunseguia desconcertada y algo triste por nohaber podido aclarar sus dudas, aun seguía en un balcón de afuera mirando la luna y pensando en como lograría responder.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí –Le dijo una voz conocida para ella.

-Em.. Kido hola no te vi en toda la noche –Dijo la joven mirando a Yutto

-Si, tampoco te vi, veo que te quedaras en la pijamada

-Bueno, si, en mi casa estoy sola, ¿oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro –Dijo el estratega apoyándose en el balcón

-¿Qué piensas de la relación que tuvieron Haruna y Goenji? –Dijo tímidamente Toko

-Pues, la verdad me molesto un poco que no me hayan dicho nada, pero no puedo hacer nada es la vida de mi hermana y me alegra que haya conseguido a alguien tan decente como Goenji.

-Tu hermana es muy afortunada, tiene a chicos tan buenos junto a ella

-¿Chicos? –Dijo desconcertado Kido

-Bueno, a travez de chismes y eso hace un os instantes me he enterado de que a Fubuki le gusta Haruna, por eso es que no se quedo en la pijamada

-Entonces eso era… bueno uno sabra por que, ahora yo te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, la que quieras

-¿Tu te has enamorado?

Ante esto la chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que respondió –Tengo, que aclarar un as dudas, siento que mi corazón no decide con quien quedarse, siento que uno de los dos es puro gusto ypor el otro si es amor de verdad, la cosa es que no se cual de los dos es puro gusto.

-Se podría saber quienes son los dos afortunados

-Bueno Kido, supongo que para averiguar todo eso tengo que decirlo, pero esto es entre los dos ¿Esta bien?

-Bien, dime, que puedes confiar en mi

-Mira por una parte es Tsunami, el chico que levanta en mi una sensación de animo de esplendor y frescura, me inspira a correr y ser libre mas que todo estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

-Quien se lo imaginaria, Tsunami, ¿y el otro?

Toko se sonrojo y bajo aun mas la mirada y dijo- El otro chico Kido, eres tu

El joven estratega se puso algo tenso ante la respuesta de la peli roja y denoto el sonrojo que llevaba, pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

-Bueno, ya que tu me confesaste lo que sentías, pues digo lo mismo que tu – dijo tranquilamente –la verdad es difícil aceptarlo pero siento una gran atracción hacia ti, desde que te conozco siento algo que nunca había sentido al ver a alguien a los ojos.

-Kido… yo…

-No digas nada…

-Solo quiero que entiendas que primero tengo que aclara mis dudas, antes de que podamos, bueno…

-¿Empezar algo?

-Si, eso, pienso decirle también a Tsunami y tratar de comprender que es lo que siento dentro…

-Yo Toko, no te voy a presionar, pero ten cuidado, y no hablo por mi si no por ti , con una falla y el corazón se te rrompera

-Gracias… Kido

-Mejor entramos adentro ya empezó a helar

-Si, vamos y gracias de nuevo

Ambos entraron adentro, pero no sed ieron cuanta que desde la ventanilla de otro cuarto una sombra estuvo mirándolos.

-Vaya, vaya… Toko Saizen y Yuuto Kido, esto no le alegrara a Tsunami…

Asi la misteriosa sombra entro, y esa noche estuvieron haciendo la pijamada que estaba del terror

**Sehira: ¿Les gusto? **

**Fudou: a mi….**

**Sehira:No te pedi tu opinión**

**Fudou: Soy publico también no?**

**Sehira: No, pensé que te había logrado sacarte de mi casa**

**Fudou: Tranquila, ya me pagaste tu penitencia, con lo que hiciste ayer jajajaja**

**Sehira: -sonrojada -callate**

**Fudou: bueno, el siguente capi trata de 18 años después ¿Cierto? **

**Sehira: Si, la verdad es uqe devia terminar en el capi 4 pero se me lleno la mente de ideas.**

**Fudou: Bien, nos vemos **

**Ambos: Previews?**


End file.
